Shahrukh's Past
by FS1Pets
Summary: This is a story about Shahrukh's childhood and how he became a SuperStar and how he got so mean and bossy. An original story by me. :)
1. Shahrukh's Childhood

A long time ago in the country of India, there was a little mongoose. He was very light blue, he had white stripes, and he had emerald green eyes. His name was Shahrukh.

This is the story of Shahrukh's Past.

He had a loving family, and a some nice friends. Shahrukh used to be a very kind, sweet, friendly mongoose. He always loved to tell stories to his family at nighttime and dance and act for the rest of the mongoose children. He had a very happy childhood.

Ever since Shahrukh was little, he always had a crush on a certain mongoose.

( You wouldn't think he'd have a love interest would you? )

Well, she was a beautiful aquamarine mongoose that was just about Shahrukh's age. She had icy blue eyes, and and she was wearing a pretty white flower on her ear. Her name was Aasha meaning Hope in Indian.

( At least I think it is I found it somewhere on the Internet )

Whenever Shahrukh saw her, she always gave him butterflies. She was so nice.

Aasha always made him smile. He always tried to impress her, and he spent time with her sometimes.

One night, he was telling a story to the mongoose children by the fire.

" And then, out from nowhere...a poacher came! " Shahrukhs audience gasped.

" What did you do? " A young mongoose said, believing the talented storyteller Shahrukh.

" And then, I beat him up and slapped him across the face! " Shahrukh was punching the air making karate screams.

" Then, I knocked him out and he NEVER. CAME. BACK. "

The talented mongoose's audience cheered as he proudly crossed his arms.

He loved all of the attention. But suddenly, everyone gasped as two young male mongooses stomp through the crowd.

" Move! Move it! Watch it! Out of my way! " They shouted knocking everyone over. " That was so fake! "

The two mongooses were bullies.

There was a grey one named Vikrant meaning powerful in Indian.

And one was brown and shorter. His name was Sujay, meaning victory.

( Once again, I found them on the Internet don't judge me )

" You're such a lying little rat! " Vikrant yelled in Shahrukhs face.

" Yeah I doubt you actually knocked out a poacher I mean, come on! " Sujay shouted. " Why should everyone believe you you butt! "

Shahrukh wasn't a big jerk back then, so he didn't really do much. He just whimpered and said: " Go away you...you.."

" Aw look at him! He's trying to say something mean to us! " Vikrant said in a babyish voice.

" Hey Vikrant, watch this! " Sujay took a glob of mud and smeared it all over his face. Everyone laughed. Everyone except, Aasha. She just sat there, looking at the bullies treat Shahrukh like this.

Vikrant walked over to Aasha.

" Hey, how about we get away from that idiot over there? "

He put his arm around her and she stepped back.

Aasha saw Shahrukhs innocent green eyes. She grunted and made a cute angry face." No! I will never go with you snake's breath! " Aasha slapped Vikrant on the face and it knocked him out. Sujay just stared and ran away from the situation as well as the others.

Shahrukh was shocked. He never seen a girl do such a thing before. He really liked her. Aasha walked over to him.

" Oh Shahrukh don't listen to them. You're not an idiot or loser of any kind. I know you were just trying to make the others happy. " The caring, sweet female wiped the mud off of his face.

" I..don't think anyone cares for my stories or acting anymore.." The poor young Shahrukh sighed as his ears drooped sadly.

" I do. " Aasha said with a smile. " I think you're very talented. "

" You really think so? " Shahrukhs ears lifted up a bit as he listened to the girl.

" Yes. Not all hope is lost. You still have me. "

" Um..Aasha? Could I tell you something? "

" Of course. "

" Well..I know you might think this sounds kinda..weird, but I always sorta had a crush - "

Then right then, Aasha kissed him right on the cheek. Shahrukh's eyes widened as he blushed. He looked at Aasha.

" I like you too Shahrukh. " Then they both held paws and walked to their homes. It wasn't very far, but it was still awesome that Shahrukh got kissed by the girl of his dreams.

But the next day, something changed his life. FOREVER...


	2. The Day That Changed Everything Pt1

Shahrukh woke up on a beautiful, sunny morning. He was very excited to see Aasha today. He wanted to ask her out to go to and pick flowers or something.

Young Shahrukh gazed into the sunny sky. He was daydreaming of how much he loved Aasha. So he got up, and excitedly went over to Aasha's home.

On the way he picked the prettiest sweet smelling flower, and then continued on. But when he was almost just about there, he heard screams of horror and panic. He saw a human trying to capture Aasha.

And right behind were her parents trying to get him away. They were terrified. They didn't want her to be taken away from her. Neither did Shahrukh. He didn't want that to happen because he cared to much about her.

He took a deep breath, and sighed. The brave young mongoose walked right over there. His parents walked up and saw what he was doing.

" Shahrukh?! " His mother screamed. " Don't go out there!

Shahrukh heard, but he continued. He marched right in from of the human, and started yelling. Using his arms and body to express himself to the human.

" Shahrukh! Humans can't understand animals! " Aasha panicked.

But the brave mongoose didn't understand. He continued using his expressions.

" Hey you gotta come see this. "

Then out of nowhere, another human came out. They both watched Shahrukh.

" Hey he isn't that bad. "

" He's perfect! "

The mongoose parents screamed and so did Aasha. The humans grabbed Shahrukh and locked him in a cage.


	3. The Day That Changed Everything Pt2

Shahrukh whimpered and screeched in terror. His parents and Aasha screamed as they saw the humans take him away.

The humans started to walk away to the jeep. Shahrukh scratched the cage door trying to get out. He watched his family and his crush crying from him being taken away.

" I love you Shahrukh. " Aasha said crying.

Shahrukh started to cry. Now he was all alone. No family, no friends. He can't ever see Aasha ever again. The humans put him in the jeep. It was a long drive, but next they went to their helicopter.

Shahrukh was scared. He has never seen anything like that in his life. The flight seemed like forever! Finally, the helicopter landed. The humans picked up the cage with the young mongoose inside, and stepped out.

Shahrukh couldn't believe what he saw. It was a place that was beyond his imagination. It was a huge, magical city called: Hollywood.

His eyes widened and he gasped. It was so beautiful! So amazing!

Too bad for that the poor mongoose. His family, or his crush Aasha could not see the beauty of this city.

" Wow what is this place? " Shahrukh asked himself staring at all the buildings.

" Here we are little guy. " The human told the young mongoose.

" Hollywood California! "

" Hollywood.."

The humans took Shahrukh to a big, movie studio.

" Woah.." And they went inside the building.


	4. The Day That Changed Everything Pt3

The humans and the mongoose were inside the movie studio. Shahrukh had no idea what was going on. He had never left the country of India before.

" What is THIS place? " Shahrukh asked himself staring at posters of movies and animals and stuff.

The humans seemed to respond to his question.

" We're movie studio. This is where you're going to try out for a new animal actor for a new movie. "

" Actor? Movie? Studio? " The little mongoose had so many questions.

The humans took Shahrukh into this room where they let him go out of the cage.

Another human came up.

" This is what you chose? "

" Yes sir he's perfect we promise. "

" Little guy show him what you got. "

Shahrukh stood up and talked to the other human. He was moving his arms and legs trying to express what he was really saying. He was talking, but no one understood him of course.

" Hi I come from the country of India. I do not know what is going on, I have never been to Hollywood before, but I come in peace. "

Shahrukh said, the humans only could hear mongoose squeaks.

The human seemed to ask him something. "What is your name young fellow? "

" I am Shahrukh. S - H - A - H - R - U - K - H. "

He was trying to spell his name by moving his arms and body to look like letters. The humans seemed impressed. They have never seen anything like him. They all gasped.

" Do you like that? Well, let me show you what I got. " The young mongoose started to do awesome dances and Indian poses. He was so talented. So smart and clever.

The humans brought him a piece of paper and ink. They wanted to test it to see if he could right his name.

He did. He tried to spell S - H - A - H - R - U - K - H.

Of course it wasn't the neatest writing because well, he's a mongoose.

The humans were amazed once again and started to clap.

" Well I am impressed by you two's decision. " One human said. " Shahrukh is perfect. "

The three humans clapped and cheered for him.

Shahrukh was amazed. He got so much appreciation. He felt so good inside. The young mongoose smiled and put his past in the past. He still missed Aasha and his family, but he had a feeling that things will go well in the future.

**Dont worry, it's not over yet! More coming soon! :)**


	5. Time Goes By

After just weeks, Shahrukh has already become famous. On Youtube he has almost as many views as What Does The Fox Say? And Gangnam Style.

He got to meet a few celebrities. Shahrukh had just finished his first movie that became a success.

The young superstar was sitting on his pet bed one evening looking out the window of his room.

Even though he was famous, he still thought about his family back home. Especially Aasha.

He felt happier that he was famous, but the more he thought about it, the more depressed he got.

Sometimes he wished that he could go home again. Just once. Everyday he got a little bit more cranky.

After months and months, instead of being a sweet, kind little mongoose, he became more and more cranky, depressed, bossy and mean. Soon he was nothing but a filthy rich jerk.

The only people he got were his owners, actors/ actresses, and directors.

If only his family could see him now.

Shahrukh missed Aasha and his parents so much. He would do anything to see them again.

If he couldn't have his family or his love, then he couldn't be happy. He just bossed people around so he could get his way.

He missed Aasha so much. After a few years, Shahrukh was a full grown adult mongoose. Many movies, so much fame.

And soon he visited Littlest Pet Shop. He was mean to all pets because they all were friends and Shahrukh didn't have any. So he wasn't appreciated. He thought about Aasha the whole time.

But Aasha was Shahrukhs's personal secret. And so was this story.

This was the story of Shahrukh's past.

**I hope you like my Fanfiction of Shahrukh's Past. :)**


End file.
